winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 703/Script
Butterflix Intro/Recap Narrator: In order to solve the mystery of the Digmoles, the Winx and Roxy travel back in time using the Stone of Memories. To their great surprise, Alfea in the past is a place where fairies and animals live together but not in harmony. During their mission, the Winx meet Faragonda and decide to help her find her Digmole. Scene: One of Alfea's Hallway Bloom: Come on, cheer up! Flora: It wasn't that bad. Faragonda: It was a disaster but thank you anyway. I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself yet, I'm Faragonda. *The Winx giggles.* Stella: Oh, we all know who you are, Headmi.. *Bloom bumps Stella and the Winx giggles nervously.* Roxy: I was actually impressed by your skills. It's rare for a digmole to bond with a fairy. Faragonda: But my digmole ran away. *Faragonda sighs.* Bloom: Faragonda, we'll help you find him. Faragonda: Wow! Really ? Griselda: The metamorphosymbiosis test is about to start. You better hurry. Faragonda: Oh no. I need to brush up on this, quick! Scene: Wizgiz's Classroom *Griselda walks in and take her sit.* *The Winx and Roxy enters the classroom.* Wizgiz: Can you shut the door, please? Stella: Huh? Wizgiz: The examination is about to begin. Stella: *Laughs* It's Wizgiz. He looks exactly the same. *Bloom shuts the door.* Bloom: Shh. Stella: Oh. *The Winx take their sit.* Wizgiz: The key to metamorphosymbiosis is focus. Observe, as I channel the majestic one horn eagle. All: Oh. *Wizgiz starts to transform and Faragonda arrives.* Faragonda: I am slow as a snail. Wizgiz: Oh, no! *Wizgiz transforms into a snail.* Flora & Aisha: Huh? Wizgiz: Faragonda, I once heard you said you would like to become the Alfea headmistress one day. Faragonda: Hmm. Wizgiz: If that is still what you want, you need to be quick, zapped like lightning, quick to get to class, quick to learn, zapped! Faragonda: I'm sorry. Wizgiz: And where is your fairy animal ? Light Blue Hair Fairy: Her digmole escaped and she made my scarrett run away too! Flora, Aisha & Faragonda: Oh! Wizgiz: You have got to get your act together, young lady. Be more like Kalshara. *Wizgiz transforms back to his normal form.* Wizgiz: Show her, my dear. *Kalshara starts to transform.* Faragonda: Oh! *All the students look at Kalshara.* Griselda: Huh? *Kalshara laughs and she transforms into an eagle.* All: Ah! Bloom: That bird, looks familiar. *A flashback is shown, Kalshara abducted the digmole.* *Kalshara transforms back.* *All the students applaud.* Wizgiz: Now that is a first great example of metamorphosymbiosis. Zapped, you scored a perfect A+ on the exam and you may be excused, Kalshara. Kalshara: Thank you so much, professor. Wizgiz: And you too, young lady. Faragonda: Huh? Wizgiz: Leave my classroom and don't come back until you recover your digmole. Faragonda: What? Wizgiz: You heard me. *Faragonda leaves the classroom & Kalshara laughs and leaves the classroom too.* Scene: One of Alfea's Hallway Faragonda: I let everybody down again. Headmistress Mavilla will know what to do because of her book. Kalshara: That is a brilliant idea. Faragonda: What is a brilliant idea? Kalshara: Why, borrowing Mavilla's book, of course. That book contains the secrets of every kind of fairy animal. Faragonda: Digmoles too. Kalshara: It could help you win back everybody's respect. Scene: Outside Mavilla's Office *Faragonda knocks on the door and it opens.* Pelifly: Welcome and please come in. Faragonda: Huh? Scene: Mavilla's Office *Faragonda enters the room.* Pelifly: I'm not in the office right now but if you leave a message with my pelifly, I'll get back to you. Wait for the beak. Faragonda: It a... nothing important. I'll come back later. *Faragonda takes the Tome of Nature.* Faragonda: Um... Ah... *Faragonda is ready to leave the room but two fairy animals appears and blocks her away.* Faragonda: Hm. *The fairy animals starts to attack Faragonda.* *Faragonda gasps.* Faragonda: Animal Transform! *The fairy animals transform into their baby forms and ran away.* Faragonda: Hm. Metamorphosymbiosis test, aced. Scene: Kalshara's Dorm Kalshara: If that loser doesn't chicken out, the Ultimate Power will soon be ours! Brafilius (Though a communication device): Well done, sis! Kalshara: Well, what can I say, I am the greatest. Faragonda: Kalshara ? Kalshara ? *Kalshara lets the ladybug fly away.* *Faragonda enters Kalshara dorm and shuts the door.* Kalshara: Faragonda, my dear friend. Faragonda: I actually got it. Now I can find out how to fix everything. *Faragonda puts the book on the table and opens it.* Kalshara: Ah, I'm very impress with you. It's called the Valley of Fruit. It's looks like you will be able to find more than one digmole there. Ah! *Faragonda walks towards the door and Kalshara was trying to tear a page from the book but Faragonda interrupts.* Faragonda: Wait. *Kalshara gasps.* Faragonda: I need to return the book to Mavilla's office. *Faragonda is about to take the book but Kalshara stops her.* Kalshara: No! Faragonda: Huh ? Kalshara: You don't. Faragonda: Uh. But... *Kalshara closes the book.* Kalshara: I just mean I'll return it for you. You can trust me. Faragonda: Uh, okay. Thanks! *Faragonda leaves while Kalshara smiles evilly.* *Kalshara reopens the book and tears a page and takes it.* Scene: Outside the Hall of the Fairy Animals Kalshara: The first step toward gaining the Ultimate Power is to find a... natural source of Wild Magic. Uh. Guardians of nature, I entreat you all, grant me entry to the Fairy Animals hall. *The door opens.* Kalshara: Huh ? Ahh! *Kalshara enters the room and the door closes.* Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Bloom: We need to find Faragonda as soon as possible. We can't let Kalshara get her into trouble. Roxy: There she is! *Bloom gasps.* Stella: Huh? *Faragonda arrives.* Stella: Headmis... Musa: Mmm.. Stella: Uh, I mean, Ah, Faragonda, what up ? Faragonda: Fantastic news, girls. I figured out how to find my digmole. All: Huh? Faragonda: I just have to go to the Valley of Fruit. Bloom: Great, but... how exactly did you figured it out? Faragonda: Uh... Mmm Scene: Inside the Hall of the Fairy Animals Kalshara: Wild Magic, you belong to me now. *Kalshara walk towards the Wild Magic source and starts to transform into a shape-shiftier and she growls.* Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard *The Fairy Animals gasps.* Scene: Inside the Hall of the Fairy Animals Kalshara: Digmoles, now I know everything about them. Who could have guess that those dirty little vermin hold the key to the Fairy Animals Ultimate Power. *Kalshara takes the remaining of the Wild Magic source.* Kalshara: I'll be taking this. *Kalshara runs out from the Fairy Animals hall while a Digmole statue glows.* Category:Scripts Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts